Dark Crisis: Final Fantasy VII
by KeybladeDJ
Summary: Deepground was only the beginning.


**Yell-yo! The names KeybladeDJ!**

**This is my first Final Fantasy VII fanfic! (Dua!)**

**Ladies and Gentlemen fasten your seatbelts!**

**Disclamer:** Guess what! I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

_(This story takes place one week after the Deepground War)._

"How's it look?" a thin black haired woman named Tifa Lockheart asked.

"Sorry Tif, looks like Deepground was here" a spikey haired blond named Cloud Strife replied, peering carefully through the cracked doorway of the 7th Heaven; Tifa's bar and home.

"Damn!" Tifa cursed "You think it's safe to go in?".

"I don't know" Cloud replied, pushing the door open and walking inside. A moment later he came out and said "Come on, it's safe".

Cloud, along with Tifa and there adopted son Denzel walked into the bar and saw it was compleatly trashed, bottles smashed, the wall's ridden with bullet holes, blood was everywhere, and in the corner was the words _Hail Weiss _were written in blood red paint.

"Are you sure it's safe here Cloud?" Denzel asked, looking around nervously.

"Yeah, there was only one DG soldier upstairs and he was dead" Cloud said reassuringly.

"Ok then" Denzel said cheerfully "I'm going to go upstairs and see if any of my stuff is still in one piece, ok Cloud".

"Just becareful honey" Tifa warned, as Denzel ran upstairs.

"Your worried" Cloud said; it wasn't a question.

"A little" Tifa said, trying to open the safe under the counter; but the lock was broken so the key wasn't working.

"Need help?" Cloud asked.

"No I got this" Tifa said, slaming her fist on the safe, which opened it. But it was empty.

"Shit, they took eveything! All the Gil I worked so hard to make!" Tifa yelled, slaming her fist on the counter and trying not to cry.

"Calm down Tif, we can still re-open the bar with the Gil we have stored away" Cloud said, giving Tifa a one-armed hug as she leaned on the bar.

"Your right, I'm just a little upset" Tifa said, looking at her feet "This whole Deepground thing and how much they took from the Planet".

"And for no good reason too" she added, pointing to the vandalism on the wall.

"Hey! You got to let go of the past, shily-shaly dilly-daly remember?" Cloud said.

That put a small smile on Tifa's face "This coming from you?" she said playfully.

"Hey it works" Cloud said, as Tifa made to kiss him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three gunshots were heard before Cloud and Tifa's lips met. But the thing that made Cloud's blood run cold was the scream that followed; it was Denzel.

"Aaahhh!" Denzel screamed, running dpwn the stairs, clutching a very bloody sholder.

"Denzel!" Cloud and Tifa yelled, as Denzel tripped and fell. Cloud looked up the staircase and saw his worst fear realized; the Deepground Solider who was suppost to by laying dead upstairs, pointing a sime-automatic pistol at Denzel's head.

"CLOUD!" Denzel screamed trying to get up, but he twisted his ankle in the fall.

"Hail Weiss!" the DG Soldier yelled, as Cloud unhooked his buster sword and threw it between Denzel and the DG Soldier just as the Soldier took the shot, the sword deflected the bullet back at the Soldier, killing it.

"Tifa! Take Denzel and run!" Cloud yelled, as he heard the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof.

"Are you sure?!" Tifa yelled back, picking up Denzel bridal style.

"Yeah listen, take the Fenrir and get as far away as possible, I'll catch up with you later" Cloud said, pulling his sword out of the staircase and combining it with the other sword he was carrying.

"Promise?" Tifa asked, looking at him with doubt in her eyes; he had used that lie before.

"Yeah...this time I mean it" Cloud said, tossing her the keys to his cycle.

"Alright I'll hold you to that promise" Tifa said, carrying Denzel out just as the sound of the roof collapsing was heard.

_"Alright Deepground, you put the Planet through an apocalypse, but now it's time for you face extinction!"_ Cloud thought as DG Soldier's started to appear.

-

"Tifa...what about Cloud? Why are we leaving him behind?" Denzel asked his adopted mother weakly, he was starting to slip into blood loss-induced unconsciousness.

_"I have to get him to a hospital!"_ Tifa thought, putting Denzel on the back seat of Cloud's cycle _"Thank god we parked outside"_ she thought, hearing the sound of gunfire.

"Can you hold on to me?" Tifa asked, silently cursing Cloud for not installing seatbelts on his bike.

"Yeah...But Cloud...".

"Give me a few minutes and I'll answer all your questions, ok honey?" Tifa asked, as she sat down at the controls and Denzel put his arms around her wast.

"Ok" he replied weakly.

"Now how do you drive this thing?" Tifa muttered, turning the keys.

"Tifa...the...chopper" Denzel muttered; the Dragonfly had taken off and was pointing itself at them.

"Hold on!" Tifa yelled, slamming her foot down on the gas pedal. The Fenrir took off like a bolt of lightning just as the Dragonfly unloaded a volley of machine gun fire.

-

Unknown to Denzel and Tifa someone was watching them.

Someone wearing red. Someone with a deep grudge against Deepground.

_"Time to finish DG off for good this time"_ the man in red thought, loading the tri-barrelled gun he christened Cerberus. Wrapping his red cloak around himself he jumped from building to building with super-human speed after Tifa and Denzel.

-

_"Damn I hate this fucking bastards!" _Cloud thought, using his sword to block the gunshots the four DG Soldiers aimed at him. Suddenly Cloud heard the sound of a helicopter taking off.

_"Damn! Their going after Tifa and Denzel!'' _Cloud thought _"Time to get this mess cleaned up, fast!"._ Cloud waited for an opening before swinging his sword, fingering the thumb latch that held the two together causing one of the swords to go flying, which impailed one of the DG Soliders. That distracted the other three long enough for Cloud to jump into the air, landing behind two of the Soldier he twirled his sword like a buzzsaw, cutting there heads off. The last Soldier standing got off three shots (all blocked) before his gun clicked empty. Cloud quickly moved in and slashed the Soldier in the throat.

"Man, you perverted homicidal nut jobs are really bad at killing people who actually fight back" Cloud said, spitting on the closest corpse.

_Beep...beep...beep._

_"What the hell is that sound?"_ Cloud wondered, following the sound to one of the bodies, he saw it had a hand-held bomb with a timer that read _3 seconds_.

"Those sly bastards!" Cloud muttered, running for the door. But the blast caught him and he knew no more.

-

**BOOM!!**

"What the hell was that!?" Tifa yelled, slamming on the brakes. The bike skidded to a halt. Tifa looked and saw a heavy cloud of smoke coming from the direction of the 7th Heaven.

"No Cloud!" Tifa yelled, her eyes filling up with tears _"If he was still there when that bomb went off...no I can't even think that!"_.

"Tifa..." Denzel muttered.

"It's ok honey!" Tifa said, thinking he was talking about the blast.

"The...chopper!" Denzel muttered, before finally lossing the fight to stay conscious.

"Denzel...DENZEL!" Tifa yelled, before she was cut off by the roar of the Dragonfly. She hadn't noticed it was following them because she was too busy worrying about Denzel and trying to drive Cloud's death trap of a motorcycle.

The Dragonfly turned and unleashed a volley of missiles, enough to whip out a city block.

"Nooooo!" Tifa yelled, instinctly putting her hands over her face, awaiting the end.

Suddenly a figure with a red cloak jumped off of the roof of the buliding next to them and in front of the rockets.

_Bang! BOOM! Bang! BOOM! Bang! BOOM! Bang! BOOM! Bang! BOOM! Bang! BOOM!_

The man in red had shot down all six missiles while still in mid-air; Tifa knew only one person who could do that.

"Vincent!" Tifa yelled, and as the smoke cleared she saw it was indeed her old friend and now WRO agent Vincent Valentine.

"I told Reeve Deepground wasn't compleatly eradicated from Edge" Vincent said in his deep voice, as he reloaded his gun "Guess I was right".

"Vincent! DG attacked us at my bar! They blew it to kingdom freaken come! Cloud's still there!" Tifa stammered.

"Tifa...get the kid to a hospital, I'll hold the Dragonfly off!" Vincent said, clipping a fire materia onto his gun.

"But Vincent...".

"Just go" Vincent said, Tifa, recognizing the fact Vincent was about five seconds from pointing his gun at her and threatning her life if she didn't leave, kicked the bike into gear and sped off.

_"Alright Deepground, time to finish what we started!"_ Vincent thought, jumping in the air, he got off three shots (all hit the cockpit) before backfliping onto a fire escape. The Dragonfly shot at Vincent, who jumped off the fire escape and over the Dragonfly, shooting the whole way. Vincent landed on the tail, aimed, and shot a fire materia at the rotating propeller, destroying it. Vincent jumped off and landed on the roof of a nearby building. The Dragonfly hit the ground with a firey explosion.

_"Back to hell where you belong you Jenova warped freaks"_ Vincent thought, holsterin his Cerberus as he started to walk toward the smoking remains of the 7th Heaven.

-

"Ahhhh, how I hope you are watching me my brother" a man with brownish red hair, milky white eyes whos pupils were dilated, said in a vampireish accent, as he watched Vincent take down the Dragonfly with very little effort.

"Soon my brother, soon I will take revenge on those who sent you into slumber" the man said, as he unfolded his huge black wing.

"What Deepground started, Darkblood will finish" the vampire said, flying into the darkning sky and disappearing.

* * *

**Don't worry, it gets better...maybe.**

**Word of warning: I won't be updating this often. This is something I took up because I needed a brake from my main project.**

**I'm a idiot, I'm a moron, and I'm out of things to say.**

**Please review.**

**PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ!**


End file.
